A Little Bit Of Fun
by Brummie-Babe
Summary: The Doctor contemplates while the other two have fun....until they run into him and the fun begins. I've put it as humour but its not comical


**_Disclaimer:_** i dont own any of these characters or the tardis. I just own my fingers, my brainand the computer.

**_Summary:_** Just a little bit of fluff to do with tickling and having a fun day on the TARDIS

* * *

It hadn't occurred to him that he could fall in love with an ape. It hadn't occurred to him that he would wake up one day and realise what he'd been missing out on all this time. He hadn't realised that if he didn't tell her he wouldn't be able to live with it for very long without having a breakdown at the complete hotness of her and her body. 

And then he looked at himself in the mirror, shocked that he had just called her hot. What was life coming to? He thought, now Time Lords were calling inferior beings 'hot'? Oh dear…Oh dear, dear me! Things really had gone downhill hadn't they?

Splashing his face with water, he sat down on the bed and thought about it, thought about what was to be done, he was immortal, doomed to travel throughout space and time forever, alone, meeting one person after the other, always watching them die or leave him and was it REALLY a good idea? Probably not. Oh God.

He sighed, letting his shoulders drop and tapping his knees with the palms of his hands loudly. Suddenly he heard screaming laughter from down the corridor and rushed to his door to see what was happening.

"Jack, don't you dare….NO!" Rose screamed, laughing, running down the corridor, a huge smile on her face and her eyes big and bright. Jack was really close behind her and was running, hands in front trying to catch her. "NOOOO JACK!" She collapsed into a fit of giggles on the floor as Jack landed on top of her and continued to tickle her. She burst into a fit of laughter and tried in vain to push him away with her screams filling the whole corridor.

The Doctor looked on laughing and leaning on his door. She managed to look up at him and cry out, "Help me." before trying to push him away again. The Doctor raised his hands in a surrendering pattern and laughed, dropping his chin to his chest and shaking his head before looking back up.

She had managed to turn the tables slightly, and had pushed Jack up against a wall before being able to get away from his outstretched hands and run behind the Doctor into his room, running under his arm. The Doctor followed her with his eyes and looked back to Jack. He hadn't given up, that was obvious but his target was slightly different this time and the Doctor stood up straight.

"You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. Jack! No!" He said finger out, pointing. He stepped then ran back into his room. He grabbed Rose who cried with laughter and almost threw her at him. "Have the girl!"

"Oi!" She squealed.

The Captain picked her up and Rose looked at Jack then to the Doctor a look in her eyes. "Rose?" The Doctor warned, "Rose! No!" He stepped back again but stepped one too far and fell onto his bed. This gave the duo time to run at their chief and commander and jump on him. "As your elder I advise you not to….arr!" He cried out as Jack got him in the ribs. The two were laughing now as the Doctor fought pathetically to get them away from him.

"Come on all mighty one, lets see what you've got then!" Rose sniggered as the Doctor cried out like a girl. She got off him, she was laughing too much to carry on, tears running down her face, she couldn't stop laughing and seeing Jack and the Doctor frozen looking at her, she pointed at their faces, snorted and fell onto the bed face first to try and subdue herself. It didn't work and it wasn't long before the two men were laughing with her as much as she was. All three were lying on the bed, unable to move with laughter and their chests hurting. Rose rolled over quickly and came face to face with a Doctor that had that goofy grin all over his face.

Both stopped laughing as soon as they came this close and mad eye contact. Rose looked into his eyes and then down to his mouth and back up. Her mouth opened slightly. The doctor did nothing, he just watched her and as she looked back up at him, he caught her lips in a small kiss. Rose smiled slightly and kissed him again. Jack coughed.

"Do I get one?" They both laughed again but quietly and Rose turned to him.

"Of course." The Doctor said and, putting his hands around his cheeks, pulled into a kiss. Rose laughed at the sight of Jack looking shocked.

"For once, I was talking to her." Jack said, once the Doctor had dropped him.

"Too late! She's mine!" The Doctor smiled, pulling Rose into a protective hug with one arm, Jack laughed slightly and said,

"Does this mean I have to tickle both of you now?" The other two looked to him before Rose said,

"No, Jack, it doesn't. What it means is that its your turn!" And the two pounced at him.


End file.
